1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoding apparatus in a digital television and more particularly to a moving picture experts group (MPEG) video decoding apparatus and method for supporting replay.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is essential technology in the age of multi-media how efficiently treating and processing integrated video, voice, and data. An MPEG is an international standard for compressed coding of digital moving pictures which is most essential technology in such multi-media environment. In other words, technology of video compression and reconstruction including the MPEG has been essential technology in the multi-media age and settled down as a standard for a digital video disc (DVD) and a future digital television.
Therefore, development of related technology or application technology is substantial to secure international competitiveness in this field in the future.
Presently, for digital televisions oriented to the United States of America, MPEG compression and reconstruction conforming to a high definition (HD) class is determined as a standard, and the MPEG is settled down as a standard or an actual standard in other digital TV markets.
This means that an existing analog TV such as an NTSC is being slowly replaced by the digital TV.
This digital TV which is replacing the existing analog TV should be guaranteed to be have excellency in various multi-media functions as well as picture quality or sound.
In this regard, the digital TV must be able to support additional functions to extra functions of the existing expensive analog TV as well as basic picture display and sound. In other words, users familiar with the extra functions of the analog TV are supposed to expect more various functions, so how well meeting this expectation is important in making success of the digital TV earlier.
If an MPEG video decoder is applied to the digital TV, a consecutive bit stream received in real time will be displayed on a screen in regular sequent. When a user passes by a scene which he/she is interested in, he/she may have a desire to replay the part or, when necessary, store the part to see later.
For example, when a necessary telephone number is displayed during a commercial broadcast attracting the user's attention, the user may want to replay to identify a relevant part and, when necessary, store the part in a recording medium to see it later.
However, there is a problem in the general digital TV that a scene which has been played once cannot be replayed.